Aint No Angel
by Pocket.Mouse13
Summary: Dallas has broken a few hearts. What happens when one of the hearts hes broken comes back to pay a visit? Will an old flame egnite once more? DallasOC


**Discalimer-** I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters from the book (but I do own Jasmine Falcone and anyother character i create in here! in yo face!)

**Jasmines POV**

I squinted my eyes as I got off the bus. It was a 3 hour drive so of course I was tired. I yawned and stretched my aching body. The wind blew really hard sending my long brown hair dancing around my face. I had a few chills running down my spine. I didnt remeber it being this cold. I was the stupid one who decided to wear a jean skirt. A short one for that matter! and I didnt even bother to at least pack a sweater. There I was standing there at the bus stop wearing nothing but my short jean skirt, my black elvis t-shirt,and my chuck taylors. I had my duffel bag slung over my shoulder and my guitar case in my hand as I read the sign in front of me:

_**Welcome To**_

_**Tulsa, Oklahoma!**_

I sighed "Guess I walk from here.." as I started my way to the last home I had. I had to see the only family I had left, The Curtis's...

**Ponyboys POV**

I woke up really early. I dont know why but I did. I had been doing that alot. I would wake up at the crack of dawn for no reason at all. I closed my eyes and threw myself back onto my bed. I had been like this since the accident. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears form spilling down the sides of my cheeks. Since mom and dad...died.

I wiped the small trail from my face and stood up heading to the kitchen to find Darry drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. "mornin Pony, cant sleep either huh?" I just shrugged and walked to the living room. Two-Bit had passed out on our couch last night after drinking a whole case of beer on his own due to a bet. We'll have to thank Dally for the entertainment.

I saw Johnny sleeping on Darry's old recliner. He looked really peaceful in his sleep, like he didnt have a care in the world. He was my best friend. Hell! he was like another brother to me!

I sat down on the floor and kept on readin a book I had recently found. Catcher In The Rye . I was too deep in my book to even notice Dally walk in the front door.

He walked over to the couch and shoved Two-Bit off. He hit the ground with a loud 'THUD' and a muffled groan.

"What the hell was that for!" he got up off the floor and dusted himself off.

"You was takin up the whole damn couch! I need somewhere to sit dammit!" he yelled as he rested his feet on the old rickity coffee table we had.

"Are you callin me fat!" Two-Bit squealed as he sarcastically begin to poke at his own sides.

"Yeah! Your huge! Lay off the beer and Cake!" Dallas relied as he turned on the TV.

Two-Bit laughed and sat down next to him to watch Mickey Mouse. Somewhere while I was in the 7th chapter of my book Sodapop came out of his room lookin mighty tired.

"Hey Soda, you okay? you aint lookin too hot" I mean he was my brother so I had to be concerned.

"Sandy kept me up all night talkin on the phone and stuff..." he said as he plopped himself on the remaining space tha was left on the couch.

"Man! shes got you whipped!" Two-Bit laughed as he made a mock whipping motion with his hands.

"I ain't whipped! Two-Bit your just jealous on a count a every girl you sleep with leaves you before you wake up, you whore!"

We all laughed including Johnny who I hadnt even known had woken up.

"Hey Johnnycake! Have a nice little nap there!" Dallas asked as he ruffled up Johnnys already sleep messy hair.

Johnny just gave a weak smile before sitting up in the recliner.

"What time is it?" he asked in his usual small and low voice.

"Bout 8 in the mornin, why?" I asked. I knew he wasnt worried bout what his parents think bout him sleepin over. Glory, I know that they dont give two shits bout Johnny. Hes always comin over with bruises and bloody noses cause his fathers no good and his mom aint any better. Shes one psyco bitch.

"shouldn't we be headed to school?" he was clueless. "Johnny...its August...we dont have school for another 3 weeks" i said. Sometimes hes just a little too clueless.

"Oh" he simply sighed as layed back down in the chair.

"Woah woah woah! slow down there! you aint goin back to sleep! we're goin to the double! come on now! get up!" Dally practically yelled as he nearly pulled Johnny out of the chair.

"We got a while before we gotta head over. What we gonna do til then?" I asked without even looking up from my book.

We ended up just stayin at my house for the rest of the time. It was around 8 at night when we finally decided to leave.

**Johnnys POV**

The movie we saw was really dull. Just a beach party movie. Garbage. Dally and Two-Bit were busy talkin to some girls a few rows down from us. I dunno what time it was but I knew that I was tired. I fell asleep during the middle of the movie. Thank the lord. The next thing I knew was that I was pushed lightly shaken by Ponyboy.

"Johnny...wake up man...come on...Dally and everyone else already left...come on man. Sodas in enough trouble as it is for leavin us here alone at night. Hurry up get up!" he was sayin.

We stood up and began the walk to Ponyboys house. We took a shortcut through the park. Its was real quiet while we was walkin. The we heard it. The roar of an engine. I slowly turned my head towards the sound to see a blue mustang following us. I made a loud gulping noise and my breathing became very heavy. Im guessing Ponyboy noticed because he turned his head and looked and he went as white as a ghost.

We just kept walkin and hopin that the socs would just leave. Nothin doin. Their engine grew louder and the kept on following us. We heard the car stop.

"Hey there greasers! what you doin out this late? Didnt your mommy warn you about stayin out to late!" one of the drunken socs chuckled as he walked towards us.

Me and Pony were backed up into some trees. The branches were hangin over us and had us hidden in shadows. If they killed us right now, no one would even be able to see us let alone help us. We were done for...

REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER 3

P.S. if you want to be a part of this little story here please let me know in any way that you can and also let me know if I made any mistakes at all. correct me (and i'll also love you) be nice about it or i'll be angry...very angry...oO


End file.
